ThunderBT
ThunderBT (Bigthunder556 in-game) is an extremely skilled American Mobile player in Geometry Dash, who, along with Hilo, is widely regarded as one of the best players in the world on mobile (although Hilo plays on a mobile phone and ThunderBT on a tablet). He is most well known for being the first to beat Bloodbath on a tablet including any form of touchscreen device. He has also beaten numerous other extreme demons, such as UltraSans, Old and New Cataclysm, Artificial Dream, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Deception Dive, Allegiance, Aftermath, ATMarbl, and Idols, and has done 40% on Zodiac (the hardest rated Demon), and on top of this, he has a record of 95% on Celestial Force. History His first YouTube video was a 26% progress run on Bloodbath. He went to later beat levels like Fear Me, Jawbreaker, and eventually, Blender and Supersonic. He later takes an extended break from Content on YouTube until over a year only, when he beat Shuriken. This is around the point he started beating much harder levels. One of them was Effot, a 1.9 Insane Demon created by the same person who made Fexty, and then after an extended break, later Allegiance, 8o, Ultimate Demon Mix, and then UltraSonic, after dying at 97%. He continued beating difficult demons like Necropolis and Deception Dive. This is the point where he beat a famous 1.6 level, Ice Carbon Diablo X. He later beat HyperSonic and The Ultimate Phase, and then Artificial Dream. Questions start being asked about Thunder’s legitimacy when it comes to Geometry Dash and if he hacks or not. He later proved them wrong, by making a video called, “I Don’t Hack”. He would continue to complete more Insane Demons and Extreme Demons, like Windy Landscape and Super Probably Level. He then beat Cataclysm 2.0, a 2.0 update of Cataclysm. He next completed X Adventure next, and after dying 97% on Aftermath, Practiced Hyper Paracosm, thinking Space, and 40% on Zodiac. He would later beat Old Cataclysm. He started using the mic his first video using it was a video testing the feature. He would then beat UltraSans and Retention. He then went for Bloodbath, this took him a long time to beat, and after three years of no victor, Bloodbath was finally completed on Mobile on July 27, 2019. He later beat Hyperio Technia. He later made small progress on Demons and Idols. DU Recorder wouldn’t work and buffered, so he had to cut two of his streams, Thunder did 73-100% to Zodiac, the hardest rated level in Geometry Dash. He did other levels like ATMarbl and Aftermath. He planned to beat Celestial Force. He has 95% on the level currently. Achievements These are all based on the mobile Demons list. * Bloodbath (#1) * Aftermath (#3) * ATMarbl (#7) * Cataclysm (#9) * Idols (#14) * Allegiance (#23) * Deception Dive (#26) * Artificial Dream (#27) * Night Party (#30) * Ultrasans (#32) * The Ultimate Phase (#33) * Old Cataclysm (#34) * Ice Carbon Diablo X (#35) * Retention (#46) Levels Unrated Levels * Death Match TTD - Thunder’s first level. * Crash Party Demo * Sterio Madness II * Need for Cops Demo * Death Match TTD Auto * Something is Coming * Acropolis Easy - An easy version of Acropolis. * If this was not Auto * Dueling Dragons * Impossible - A very difficult challenge. * Wave Cancer * Knobbelboy Challenge * Auto Format * Ultra NCS Challenge * Aftermath Shipbuff * A Layout * Another Layout * Old Cata Bug fix - A bug fix of Old Cataclysm for Mobile. * Epic Straightfly Trivia * He has a Twitter account. * He uses DU recorder to stream. * He thinks Celestial Force is easier than Bloodbath. (This is probably due to the big portion of straightflying found in Bloodbath, that are hard to do on touchscreen devices). Videos Category:Level creators Category:Players